Aur Pyaar Hogaya
by Preetz
Summary: Love is just a word. That is till someone comes along and gives it a meaning. Dareya fic set during early days of Inspector Daya's career. Slightly AU. R & R :)
1. Prologue

**Aur Pyar Hogaya**

**. . . .**

Two persons, their journey together and how they fell in love. Dareya fic set during early days of CID.

**. . . . .**

**A/N:** Hello friends! I hope you all are doing good. Happy Navratri to all of you. So as I promised, here is the Dareya fic. **This is set during early days of CID jab Daya sir kisi film k hero se kum nahi the**. Aww that cute smile Killer looks! You guys should imagine exactly that Daya sir here. Then you will enjoy more. Of course Daya sir is evergreen abhi bhi dashing hai, But Daya in this story is a bit immature and impulsive, youth you know.. both Shreya and Tarika are a part of CID then. But don't worry this is only Dareya here.

**This one is for all the Dareya fans out there and specially for my guest friend who reviewed all my fics and who calls me Di. I hope you like it.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Prologue**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Year- 2000, city : Mumbai**

Daya, Abhijeet's friendship has just began. But seeing them everyone feels as if they had been friends ever since they were kids. Both of them have a lot of respect and trust for each other. And they knew how to enjoy life besides serving their nation. Right now both of them are in car going for a drive around the city taking a much needed break from work.

"Uff kaam se finally chutkara mila.."

Daya laughs at Abhi's childish comment.

"Mujhe lagaa tumhe apne duty se pyar hai yar.. lekin ab tho"

"Humare liye duty se badkar kuch aur hai kya Daya? Lekin break bhi tho bantha hai boss!"

"woh tho hai.."

Abhi turns on the radio. A melodious song is being played.

_**I love you all  
Doston na koi manzil hai  
No koi saathi hai  
Phir bhi nikal pada hoon ghar se  
Shaayad wohi saathi hai wohi manzil hai  
Hit it !  
**__  
__**O O Jaane Jaana**__  
__**Dhoondhe Tujhe Deewana  
Sapnoo Mein Roz Aaye  
Aa Zindagi Mein Aa Na  
O O Jaane Jaana  
Dhoondhe Tujhe Deewana  
Sapnoo Mein Roz Aaye**_  
_**Aa Zindagi Mein Aa Na Sanam**_

Abhi chuckles to himself while listening to the song. Daya questions him.

_**Mere Khaab Mere Khayaloon Ki Rani  
Kisi Din Banegi Humari Kahani  
Mere Khaab Mere Khayaloon Ki Rani  
Kisi Din Banegi Humari Kahani  
Aye meri Bekhudii  
Ye Kasam Maine Li  
Pyaar Mein Ek Din  
Meri Jaan Tujhe Hai Paana**_

"Has kyu rahe ho Boss?"

"Yar Daya.. zindgi mein ek humsafar ka hona bohot zaruri hai. Kabhi kabhi hum us humsafar ko dhudte reh jaate hai.. kabhi tho vishwaas hi uth jaata hai ki aisa koi hoga jo humareliye bana hai. Lekin ek baar woh aajaye na, saare doubts sari confusion duur hojaati hai.. tujhe nahi lagta har koi ko aisa insaan chahiye jisse woh be-imtehaan pyar karein, aur aisa koi joh un feelings ko return karein.."

_**Sapnoo Mein Roz Aaye  
Aa Zindagi Mein Aa Na  
**_

Daya makes a face.

"Yar Abhi.. tu ithna filmi kab hogaya? Dekh yeh sab sirf filmon mein hota hai. Aur asli zindgi mein yeh sab- tu ne kitne saare cases nahi dekhein jis mein biwi apne hi pati ka qatal karti hai and pathi biwi ko-"

"Arey woh saccha wala pyar nahi hai boss!"

Abhi gives an irritable look to Daya and goes on.

"Saccha pyar woh hai jis mein- uski ek jalak se apni saari pareshaaniyan bhul jaate ho, jis k ek muskaan ko dekhne k liye tum puri duniya lutaa sakte ho. Bas jiske hone se jeene ka mann kartha hai.."

Abhi continues dreamily.

_**O O Jaane Jaana  
Dhoondhe Tujhe Deewana  
Sapnoo Mein Roz Aaye  
Aa Zindagi Mein Aa Na Sanam**_

"Hmm.. bohot pyar karte ho na usse?"

"Kisse?" Thankfully Abhi is back from is dreamland.

"Arey wohi forensic mein doctor.. kya naam hai uska.. haan Tarika se?"

"Dayaa.. kuch.. kuch bhi bolte ho yar!"

"Maine kya bola? abhi abhi tumne hi bola ki uski ek muskaan k liye tum duniya lutaa sakte ho, uss ki ek jhalak se apni sari pareshaniyan bhul jaate ho…"

"Daya.."

"Kyu pyar nahi karte kya usse?

"Kartha hu yar.. magar woh kuch bhi nahi bolti. Mujhe kuch samajh mein hi nahi aata ki uske dil mein kya chal raha hai. Aur jab bhi samajhne ki koshish karta hu toh beech mein Salunkhe sir aajate hai!"

Daya laughs again and Abhi glares.

"tujhe Mazak lag raha hai Daya? Jab tujhe pyar hojayega tab tu samjhega.."

"Ek minute boss mujhe iss pyar k chakkar mein nahi fasna.."

_**Kisi Khoobsurat Paari Jaisi Hogi  
Mujhe Kya Pataa  
Dilruba Kaisi Hogi  
Kisi Khoobsurat Paari Jaisi Hogi  
Mujhe Kya Pataa  
Dilruba Kaisi Hogi  
**_

"Yar zindgi mein pyar ka hona bohot zaruri hai.. aur main chahta hu ki tujhe bhi koi miljaaye joh.. yeh bolo kaisi ladki chahiye tujhe? Koi khubsurat pari? Yar fir-"__

_**Sochta Hoon Tujhe  
Chahata Hoon Tujhe  
Tujhe Choom Loon Sajan  
Dil Mera Keh Raha  
Saare Fasley Mitaana**_

Daya just goes blank thinking about Abhi's words but recover soon.

_**O O Jaane Jaana  
Dhoondhe Tujhe Deewana  
Sapnoo Mein Roz Aaye  
Aa Zindagi Mein Aa Na**_

"Bas bas Abhijeet! Dekho hum pahunch gaye. Doctor Niyati k liye gift nahi kharidni hai? Chalo gaadi park karke aajao.."

"tu kabhi nahi sudhrega yar!" Abhi comments as he turns off radio and parks their vehicle.

Daya brushes off his words but Little did he know his friend's wish is about to true in near future.

They enter the shop and buy a gift for Niyati. Suddenly there is uproar as someone forcefully pushes a little girl into a cab and speed away. The inspectors spot this and rush there.

"Arey koi roko unko.." a woman wails.

Duo rush to their car and it doesn't start. Abhi grabs a motor cycle and follows the cab. Daya too looks around and he spots a black haired girl getting into her jeep nearby.

He runs to her and stops her from starting the engine by holding her hand.

"Chalo gaadi nikaalo jaldi!"

"Oye! Kaun ho tum.. Chodo mera haat!" the girl keeps shouting.

Daya ignores and pushes her into the next seat and begins driving.

"You- how dare you! Jeep roko! Maine kaha stop! Tum bohot badi Galati kar rahe ho! STOP THE JEEP YOU IDIOT! Tum jaante nahi ki main kaun hu! Hey-"

Unable to bear her shouting anymore he slows down the jeep and pushes her down. She falls down rolling on the grass swearing at him.

She smears her clothes and gets up not knowing what to do. A man suddenly attacks her, throws her out and speeds away with her jeep. It isn't even her jeep exactly and she couldn't afford to be late to her job on her first day.

She hails a taxi and leaves silently cursing that man.

**. . . .**

**A while later- In Bureau**

Abhi, Daya catch the men who tried to kidnap the girl and they are sent to custody. Abhi returns the motor bike to that guy from whom he had taken and the duo returns to bureau in the same police jeep.

The officers greet ACP who is looking a little pissed off.

"Kya hua sir?" they ask him.

Just then they hear footsteps of someone approaching them. Daya looks at this new person with wide eyes.

**Daya (internal talk)** : Yeh ladki tho…

**ACP:** Humari team ka naya sadasya se milo tum sab log. Inspector shreya.

Shreya manages to smile and as she looks up she finds the same man who pushed her out of the jeep staring at her.

**ACP:** You are late Shreya. Aur mujhe late aanwale logon ki zarurat nahi hai meri team mein..

**Shreya, frowning:** Sorry sir. Actually raste mein iss insaan ne-

She points a finger at Daya but ACP cuts her off.

**ACP**: Mujhe koi bahaana nahi sunna hai Miss shreya. Aage se aisa na ho tho acha hoga tumhareliye..

Shreya nods, her head hung low. ACP sir then introduces everyone in his team. She shakes hands with everyone. She glares at Daya, the man who made her day one miserable. Daya too glares at her.

Both internally swear to teach a lesson to the other.

**Shreya, internally:** tho Inspector Daya hai tumhara naam? Tumne kya socha? Tum CID mein ho tho kuch bhi kar sakte ho? Aaj jo harkat tumne mere saat ki.. uska badla main zarur lungi. Aaj tumhari waja se main late hogai. Tumhari waja se ACP sir ne mujh pe gussa kia. Tum ne mujhe jeep se nikaala na, main tumhe CID se hi nikaaldungi. Yeh waada hai mera..

**Daya, internally:** Ankhein kise dikhaa rahi ho tum Miss Shreya? Ek senior se takraane ka anjaam kya hotha hai woh tumhe bohot jald patha chal jayega. Bohot akadti ho tum, iss akad ko duur na kia tho mera naam bhi Daya nahi..

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N: there! How was it? Do u all like this idea? Do lemme know if you want me to go on.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	2. A beginning not so good

**Aur Pyar Hogaya**

**. . .**

**Chapter One**_**: A beginning not so good**_

_**Warning**__:____Not so good chapter!_

**. . .**

**At crime spot, the two days later:**

Daya, Shreya, Aditi, Daksh, Abhi, ACP sir, Freddy everyone are in a farmhouse owing to a new case. As usual all the team members are busily examining the huge bedroom in a farm house.

Shreya and Daya spot a blood stained glass at the same time.

'_Yaha kuch mila hai sir..'_

Their fingers touch as they rush to hold the glass at the same time.

The moment their fingers touch they look up to glare at each other.

**Shreya:** Glass chodiye..

**Daya, angry tone:** Main kyu chodu? Yeh evidence mujhe mila hai.

**Shreya:** Maine pehle dekha hai!

**Daya:** Maine bhi tho dekha hai. Aur yeh na bhulo ki main tumhara senior hu. Evidence ko kaise handle karna hai yeh main jaanta hu, tum nahi.

She holds on to the glass, glaring at him.

**Daya: **Glass chodo warna-

**Shreya**: Warna Kya? Senior ho tho kya? Kya rog jamaaoge mujhpe? Evidence main collect karungi..

**Daya:** (shaking his head and frowning) na jaane tum kaise CID mein aagayi. Apne senior se aise baat karogi? badi hi badtameez ho tum-

**Shreya**: tum se tameez seekhne ki zarurat nahi hai mujhe-

Abhijeet watches in amusement as they keep tugging at the glass to claim it as theirs'. He is surprised because Daya usually never fought with anyone, let alone a junior. This side of him is coming as surprise.

**Daya:** Arey chodo Miss Shreya-

**Shreya**: himmat hai tho kheench k dekho Mr. Daya-

_Pull and pull .. Zor se kheencho._ Both keep tugging at the thing and _**CRASH!**_

Abhi's eyes form a worried frown and the whole team gathers around Daya, shreya. They all stare at the shattered remains of the only evidence they found.

**ACP sir:** (angry tone) Kaise hua yeh? Kaise hua.. Uss glass pe joh finger prints honge humare kaam aa-sakte the. Ithni laaparwaahi kaise hui tumse Shreya. Kaise? Aur Daya-

**Daya (tensed):** S.. Sir. Yeh iski laparwahi hai sir-

Shreya (angry): Sir isee k waja se gira hai. Aur mujh pe ilzaam lagaa rahe ho Mr. Senior?

**Daya:** Ilzaam? Arey yahi tho sach hai ki tum laparwahi karthi ho! Har kaam mein laparwahi. Kal late aayi thi, aur aaj bhi. Apna pager answer nahi karthi. Bureau mein dhang se nahi rehti-

**Shreya:** Oh really? Main late kyu hogai kal. Tumhar waja se na-

**ACP (shouting):** BAS! BAS bohot hua. Tum dono apni Galati ko maan nahi rahe lekin lad rahe ho? Yeh na bhulo, ki hum ek team hai Shreya. Aur Daya, mujhe tumse yeh ummeed nahi thi! Ab jaao- sab log aur suraag dhundhne ki koshish karo, Daksh- yeh shattered glass pieces forensic mein bhej do.

**Daksh:** Ji sir..

Unfortunately they don't find much evidence and they leave the place disappointed.

**. . .**

**Upon reaching the bureau**:

Daya is feeling bad because they have ruined the only piece of evidence left.

**Daya (muttering):** yeh sab kaise hogaya! Sab- sab uss ladki ki waja se.

Abhi notices this and consoles him.

**Abhi:** Daya.. kya hua bhai? Pareshan ho?

**Daya, lying:** Nahi tho..

Abhi: Ab jhut bhi bol rahe ho?

**Daya:** (looks down)

Abhi: Yar relax. Chota sa incident hai. Hum waha dobara jayenge, chaan-been karenge. I'm sure ek aur suraag miljayega dost..

Daya smiles a little. _This is what friends are for!_ Abhi does know how to cheer him up.

**Daya:** thanks Abhi.. par..

Abhi: Par kya yar? Kyu lad rahe the uss shreya se? Aaj tu ACP sir k gusse se baal-baal bach gaye. Kya hua waha? Kya problem hai tujhe?

**Daya:** Problem? Mujhe kya problem hogi? Woh ladki khud ek problem hai. Bohot akadti hai. Mujhe aankhein dikha rahi thi. Ladaai bhi usne hi shuru ki. ACP sir k saamne usne meri izzat mitti mein milaadi..

**Abhi:** Relax yar..

**Daya:** Abhi tu bhi? Chodunga nahi usko main-

He stops suddenly as she passes by him shooting her best glare at him. He goes on as she leaves.

**Daya (angry tone):** Dekha? Kaise fir se aankhein dikhaa rahi hai! I swear agar iski akad ko maine thikane nahi lagaaya tho mera naam bhi Daya nahi.

**Abhi:** Bas Bas. Tu mere sweet Daya k jaise hi thik hai. Angry young man mat bano yar please! Woh junior hai, bacchii hai! jaldi seekh jayegi.. relax.

Daya just shakes his head and storms off leaving a smiling Abhi behind. _Tu bhi baccha hai yar!_

**. . .**

**That evening, in bureau**

ACP sir is still worried remembering how Daya, shreya fought right in front of him. Abhi notices this and asks him about the matter as Freddy listens.

**Abhi:** Sir. Kya soch rahe hai sir aap? Case k bare mein?

**ACP:** Nahi Abhijeet. Main yeh soch raha hu ki isse pehle aisa kabhi nahi hua CID mein. Aisa kabhi nahi hua ki humne evidence ko thik se handle nahi kia. Aisi Galati hui kaise un donon se. Daya aur Shreya dono hi jaabaz officers hai.

**Abhi (laughing):** Sir aisa tho hona hi tha. unki tho jamthi hi nahi hai sir. Dono har waqt ladthe rehte hai. Aaj bhi evidence ko leke jhagadthe-jahagadte glass toot gayi!

**ACP:** Kya? Tho isliye mere saamne bhi lad rahe the. Ab tak unki dosti nahi hui?

**Abhi:** Dosti tho dur hai sir. Woh tho ek dusre ki shakal bhi nahi dekhna chahte..

**ACP:** yeh baat mujhe ab tak patha kyu nahi chala? Kuch tho karna hoga Abhijeet. Hum aapas mein aise ladenge; tho dushman se kaise saamna karenge? Aaj unke jhagda ki waja se hum ne evidence gawaa-diya. Aisa dobara nahi hona chahiye.

**Abhi, serious tone:** Aisa nahi hoga sir. Bas chota sa jhagda hai..

**ACP:** hmm chota hi hai. Par mujhe patha hai ki mujhe kya karna hai…

Abhi is worried now. What if ACP took some action against his beloved friend or his new colleague?_ Abhi tujhe apna muu band rakhna chahiye tha!_

_**. . . . . .**_

_**Next morning, in the bureau:**_

**ACP:** Kal humne ek important evidence kho chuke hai. Daya aur Shreya tum logo ki waja se hua hai yeh. Sunne mein aaya hai ki tum dono waha chuhe-billi ki tarah lad rahe the…

**DaReya**: Sorry sir..

**ACP**: Sorry se kaam nahi chalega officers! Ab tum logon ko hi naya evidence ikatta karna padega. Main soch raha hu ki kyu na tum dono ek team ki tarah kaam karo. Daya aaj se tum Abhijeet k saath nahi Shreya k saath kaam karoge. Investigation mein, chaan-been karthe samay; har waqt uske saat rahoge. Shreya nayi nayi aayi hai, uski bhi madad hojayega. Abhijeet aaj se tum k Freddy saat kaam karoge …

The entire team is divided into pairs of two. To Dareya's horror they are placed in the same sub-team.

**Shreya:** Sir.. Lekin..

**ACP:** Koi lekin-wekin nahi Miss Shreya!

Daya is worried thinking over and over what just happened. ACP sir's words couldn't be rolled back. He knows he's stuck. There's no chance to argue.

**. . .**

**Lunch time:**

Daya is in canteen. Freddy is by his side consoling him.

**Daya:** Par yeh gardbad hui kaise? ACP sir ko kisne bataaya ki hum lad rahe the!

**Freddy:** Main bataata hu sir kya hua hai!

**Freddy**: Sirr.. Woh darasal yeh sab Abhijeet sir ne unko bataaya!

**Daya:** Abhijeet k bachhe ne- Usey aane do! Chodunga nahi usko-

Meanwhile Abhi is worried. _Agar Daya ko patha chala ki yeh sab meri waja se hua, tho main gaya kaam se!_

**. . . . . . . **

**A/N:** there. Short chap I know. And a lame one as well. Sorry. Next chap will be better. I'm hugely thankful to all my lovely reviewers who encouraged me to write this chap. Updates will be delayed. Cause college is killing me!

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Review please!**


	3. Journey begins

**A/N**: guys I can't write any new stories; because I'm not able to update existing ones. Life became so hectic. Anyways, thanks for all those who reviewed n liked this story. Story has just started, just be patient till you get some romantic moments. So, Hope u all like this chap.. Chutki.. my sweetuu sis! Dis is for you! Hope you like it

**xxx**

**Aur Pyar hogaya**

_**Chapter two: Journey Begins**_

_**xxx**_

The next day there was yet another new case to be solved.

"_Jesus! Ithne sare crimes kyu karthe hai log? Ek pal ki fursat bhi nahi milti hum CID walo ko.."_

"_Sahi kaha Freddy.. Na jaane kab sudhrenge log.."_

Daya is happily chatting with Freddy when ACP sir arrived.

**ACP sir: **Log sudhar jayenge tho CID ki kya zarurat padegi bolo?

**Daya: **Sir aap kab aaye? Kya kaha DCP sir ne..

**ACP sir: **Chitrole k bare mein chodo aur case k bare mein socho..

**All: **Ji sir..

Shreya, Aditi, Daksh, Abhjieet also join them.

**ACP sir: **Kuch khabar mila Abhijeet?

**Abhijeet: **Nahi sir.. woh Vajendra tho kahi bhaag gaya hai. Lekin uss Nagesh ka patha chal gaya hai sir, aur yeh bhi patha chal gaya hai ki roz Nagesh ko baar baar phone aate the

**Aditi:** haan sir.. aur yeh Vajendra jail mein hai- aisa bataaya gaya hume..

**ACP sir:** Kis jail mei?

**Aditi:** sir woh yahi city central jail..

**ACP sir:** thik hai.. tho fir hum Vajendra ko milne jayenge! Aditi, Daksh mere saat chalo. Abhi, Freddy patha lagaao ki kaun hai woh jo Nagesh ko phone kar raha hai, use pakdlo.

Abhi, Freddy, Aditi, Daksh nod in agreement.

**ACP sir:** Daya, shreya.. Nagesh ko dhudh kar lane k zimmedaari tumhari hai..

Dareya keep mum and turn to glare at each other.

**ACP sir:** CID officers ko dushman se ladna chahiye. I hope aap dono yeh saat rehkar seekh jaoge. Kabhi yeh mat bhoolna ki tum dono team ho..

**Daya:** Ji sir.. Aage se.. aisa nahi hoga. Hum.. humareliye duty comes first sir..

He nudges Shreya and she begins to speak.

**Shreya:** Haan.. haan sir..

ACP sir is conviced and the team leaves except for Abhi, Freddy, Daya, shreya.

**Shreya:** God! Tum ne mujhe chua bhi kaise? Aise kya ishaare kar rahe the?

**Daya:** Arey oh madam! Tumhe choone ka shauk nahi hai mujhe.. tum mein ACP sir ko convince karne ki bhi akal nahi thi na, tho main kya karta?

**Shreya:** fir bhi baat nahi kar sakte kya?

**Daya:** Baat un logo se ki jaati hai jinse kuch bola jaata hai, tumhe tho jhagda k alaawa kuch aata bhi nahi..

**Shreya:** You.. God- Main tumse baat hi kyu kar rahi hu..

**Daya:** Exactly main bhi wohi keh raha hu. Apna muu band karo..

**Shreya:** tum hote kaun mujhe yeh bolne wale? Main bolungi.. tum apna mu band rakho samjhe?

**Daya:** Senior se izzat se pesh aao Miss Shreya Gupta. Warna bohot pachtaaogi..

**Shreya:** Kya karloge tum Mr. Dayanand Roy?

**Daya:** shayad tumhe CID se hi nikaaldunga..

**Shreya**: oh jaise tum ACP sir ho.. ohhhh (makes a panicked face) mujhe darr lag raha hai..

Freddy laughs at her antics, Daya shoots him a glare.

Abhi tries to intervene.

**Abhi:** Arey shaant hojaao tum log.. yaad hai? Investigation k liye nikalnaa hai..

**Shreya(banging her head):** God! Yeh kya musibat hai.. mujhe tumhare saat..

**Daya (turning to face her):** exactly yeh kya musibat hai mujhe tumhare saat..

**Shreya:** Par yeh sab hua kaise..

Daya's brain works and he turns to shoot a death glare at Abhi.

**Abhi:** umm.. Daya? Mere bhai mere yar.. Aise kya dekh rahe ho? Main.. Main hu Abhijeet..

**Daya**: Nahi tu mera bhai nahi, yar nahi, dushman hai dushman! Arey.. tujhe badla lena tho kisi kue (well) mein dhakel dete.. ya samundar mein phek dete.. mujhe iss.. iss ka partner kyu banaa diya yar.. (makes a sad face)

Abhi tries to cover it up.

**Abhi:** Kya.. Maine kya kia? Maine tho..

**Daya:** tune hi bataaya na ki hum log jhagad rahe the! Humari waje se woh evidence kho gaya.. bol!

**Abhi:** yaar.. yeh sab kisne.. Freddy! Dhokebaaz.. ruk.. Daya sab iski waje se hai.

Abhi signals Freddy to run and he follows him. Daya chases him for a while but gives up.

**Abhi **(shouting from entrance): Daya sorry yar, maine sirf jhagde k bare mein bola tha. Tum dono ka team tho ACP sir ne hi banaaya hai.. ACP sir ne banaadi Jodi!

Daya shakes his head. Shreya rolls her eyes and reluctantly they get into Daya's jeep to find Nagesh.

She is sitting lost in her thoughts, cursing her luck when she found him inching closer. She backs off in her seat and looks at him with wide eyes.

**Daya:** seat belt..

He pulls and fixes the belt with a chuckle and begins driving again.

**Shreya:** (murmurs) badtameez..

Daya just laughs.

**xxx**

**Nagesh's home:**

**Shreya: **Ab hum kya karein?

**Daya: **Simple.. Nagesh ko dhundhte hai..

They begin searching and few minutes later…

**Daya: **yeh Nagesh yaha tho nahi hai..

**Shreya:** aur upar bhi nahi.. ab hum kya karein?

**Daya**: Sab kuch ek adarsh junior ki tarah mujhse poochne ki zarurat nahi hai..

Shreya makes an angry face and folds her arms.

**Daya:** arey ghar ki talaashi lo.. suraag dhundhne ki koshish karo.. chalo jao..

**Shreya:** khud ko bohot smart smajhte ho na tum? Huh? Ek baat yaad rakhna main bhi kisi se kum nahi hu, at least tum se tho nahi… mujhe patha hai kya karna hai!

**Daya**: height mein tho kum hi ho.. dekho tho chotu..

**Shreya:** how unprofessional! Tum apne saathiyon se iss tarah baat karthe ho..

**Daya:** (annoying her more) Miss chotu, main khaas logon ko khaas naam se bulaata hu.. tho you should feel blessed.

**Shreya:** eh Mr. Akdoo!

**Daya:** eh Miss Jhagduu..

**Shreya:** jhagda tum karte ho mujhse! Main nahi..

**Daya:** tum ne hi tho fasaaya hai na- ACP sir k saamne bhi mujhse jhagad rahi thi.. ab dekha nateeja… chalo kaam pe lag jao..

**Shreya:** Akdoo kahika.. (Walks off in ager)

A moment later Daya hears her voice coming from upstairs.

**Shreya:** zara yaha dekho mujhe kya mila hai..

Daya goes there to check. She's standing on the top most step of a ladder, examining some papers placed on top of a shelf.

**Shreya:** uss k kuch Visa papers.. kahi yeh.. (leans forward and kicks the ladder by mistake) Ahhh…

Daya jumps to hold her in his arms and they share a cute eye-lock.

_BG__**- tumko chuke bhi chune ko karta hai dil...**_

_**paake bhi paane ko karta hai dil...**_

_**aawargi aane lagi...**_

_**saanson mein khushboo chaane lagi...**_

_**dil pe deewangi chagayi iss kadr...**_

_**bandh aankhon se bhi mujhko aaye nazar...**_

For a moment both are lost listening to each other's heartbeat. Shreya is the first one to come out of stupor.

**Shreya:** Mr. Romeo! Mujhe chodoge please..

Daya gets annoyed and drops her. She hits the floor with a slight thud.

**Daya:** Madad karna bhi gunaa hogaya hai, sharafat ka zamaana hi nahi raha..

**xxx**

**Next part:** Cat n Mouse fights go on and Daya finds a brand new idea to annoy her… that somehow turns out to be the foundation for their love.

**xxx**

**A/N:** I know this chap has got nothing much but believe me the story will develop in coming two or three chapters, then you will enjoy more.

The song here is title song of KMH. Credit to the show-makers n all the brilliant lyricist n singers who sang. If you haven't listened, you can listen to it, see the lyrics of full song on You Tube.


	4. kismat connection

**Aur Pyar Hogaya..**

**A/N**: I had a terrible day. Also I was bored. So I wanted to drown myself in this fic so that I relax a bit. Hope u like this surprise update. Thank you everyone for ur valuable reviews. So many wonderful people who reviewed! You guys are awesome.. love ya all.

**xxx**

**Chapter three: Kismat connection**

**xxx**

Daya is driving back to bureau, shreya is sitting beside him her hands clasped, and gritting her teeth that she hasn't found any evidence.

**Shreya**: Ek bhi suraag nahi mila.. what a waste of time!

**Daya**: CID walo ko patience rakhna padta hai..

**Shreya:** woh visa papers! Visa office jaake enquire karein?

**Daya**: Kitni impulsive ho tum! Koi bhi kaam karne se pehle sou bar sochna chahiye hume.. Waise ACP sir se puche bagair hum kuch nahi kar sakte.. pehle unko phone lagaao..

**Shreya:** impulsive kaha mujhe? Haan hu main impulsive. Agar is tarah muhurat nikaal k investigate karoge na tho.. woh Nagesh rafu chakkar hojayega India se.. samjhe? Gaadi roko..

**Daya**: Arey.. ithni impulsive? Miss chotuu.. sabr karo.. ahista-

**Shreya:** I said stop.. (holds his hand which is on steering wheel tugging at it)

**Daya:** Arey yeh kya kar rahi ho.. Dekho.. accident karwadogi kya? Chotu..

**Shreya:** Aise mat bulao mujhe Mr..

**Daya:** (laughs) haha tumhare paas koi nick name nahi hai mereliye dekha.. impulsive ho, magar ithni slow? Tumhe tho ab tak mereliye ek ghatiya nickname sochna chahiye tha!

**Shreya:** Oh please Mr. Akdoo nicknames rakhne k alawa aur bhi kaam hai mujhe.. stop the jeep! (pulls at his hand but he holds her hand with another)

**Daya:** Hum bureau jaarahe hai..

**Shreya:** Nahi visa office!

Daya holds both her hands with one she keeps struggling, trying to pull her hands out, he turns to shoot a glare at her and when he turns his gaze back on to the road there's a truck zooming towards them with jet speed. His eyes widen. Shreya too notices the truck and screams holding his arm tightly.

**Shreya:** Watch out!

She closes her eyes scooting closer, holds on to his arm as he twists the steering wheel. They escape collision with the truck as jeep comes to a screeching halt. Daya pulls it up to one side to take a deep breath.

**Daya:** (taking a deep breath) that was… close!

He turns to look at her but she has her eyes closed, her head resting on his shoulder, her hair slightly messed up, her hand still firmly clasped around his arm. Her breathing was heavy. He subconsciously raises his hand to touch her hair, trying to move it aside.. but suddenly he pulls it back and takes her name.

**Daya (staring at the road):** *ehem* tum ab safe ho!

She looks up bewildered still looking a little lost. She takes a deep breath and nods.

**Daya:** Are you OK?

**Shreya:** .. haan..

**Daya:** umm.. mera.. haat.. chod dogi..

She looks that she's still close to him holding his arm tightly , she distances herself quickly and leans back in her seat.

**Shreya:** (embarrassed) sorry…

Daya nods. She has expected a snide comment or a remark mocking how brave she is but nothing came.

**Daya**: Hume bureau jaldi pohochna hoga.. pehle ACP sir ko phone karte hai..

Daya calls up and explains ACP sir about the happenings at Nagesh's home. Shreya smiles a little, may be he's not as bad as she has thought of him.

Daya ends the call and asks her if she wants to have a drink.

**Daya:** bohot thak gaya hu main.. if you want you can have one fruit drink too..

**Shreya:** tum ithne acche kab se hogaye..

**Daya:** main apne colleagues ki izzat karta hu chotu.. aur iss waqt aapki zimmedari ACP sir ne mujhe dia hai. Wohi puch rahe the ki kuch khilaaya bacchii ko ya nahi.. agar tum kuch nai logi tho meri naukri gayi..

She laughs as she gets down.

**Shreya:** hmm agar aisa hai tho main kuch nahi lungi.. isee bahane CID ko tumse chutkaara miljayega..

**Daya:** Oye.. zyada hoshiyari mat dikhao samjhi? ACP sir ne acche se pesh aane k liye kaha aur isliye main ek gentleman ki tarah puch raha tha. Aage tumhari marzi.. bhooki marjao mujhe kya?

Daya begins walking towards the bakery which is a few feet away.

**Shreya:** Arey ruko main bhi.. ahhh..

She slips on the road and he holds her again by her waist this time. Again they are pulled into another eyelock.

_**Khudaye Ve Haye .. Ishq Hai Kaisa Yeh Ajeeb Re  
Khudaye Ve Haye  
Ishq Hai Kaisa Yeh Ajeeb Re..  
Dil Ke Kareeb Laaya Dil Ka Naseeb Re  
Dil Ke Kareeb Laaya Dil Ka Naseeb Re…  
Khudaye Ve Haye  
Ishq Hai Kaisa Yeh Ajeeb Re  
Khudaye Ve Haye  
Ishq Hai Kaisa Yeh Ajeeb Re**_

**Daya:** ek baar fir se maine tumhe girne se bachaaya.. aur is baar keechad mein. You owe me one more Miss Shreya.. (he makes her stand and smirks at her)

Shreya mumbles a thanks slowly pulling out her hand which is in his clasp when they hear a booming voice.

**Guy:** (makes a sad face holding his heart) Dekho tho kaun hai.. yaha hum inke pyar mein pagal banke ghum rahe hai aur yeh yaha kisi aur k aashiqi mein ghum hai..

The guy gives a glare to shreya and then to Daya.

**Shreya:** Mukund? Kya chahiye tumhe?

**Mukund:** tumhe nahi patha? Tumhare bachpan ka dost hu main.. deewana hu tumhara, par tum tho maanti hi nahi ho yar! Main.. main tumse bohot pyar karta hu Shreya. Main ithna handsome, ithna intelligent banda jo tumhe bachpan se chahta hai usse chod ke tun iss pehelwaan k saat..

**Shreya:** tumhe hosh bhi hai-

**Daya:** kise pehelwaan keh rahe ho huh? Mujhe-

**Shreya:** ek minute.. main baat karungi na please.. dekho..

Before she could speak Mukund interrupts her.

**Mukund**: mere maasoom dil ko todne ki kya zarurat? Tum meri dost nahi ho shreya! Agar hoti tho aaj beech sadak pe mere pyar ka yeh haal na hua hotha.. kaise! Kaise jee paunga ab main..

Mukund begins to cry like a kid and shreya is embarrassed as all this is happening on a busy road in Mumbai.

**Shreya**: Bas.. woh main.. Mukund-

**Mukund:** Koi baat nahi Shreya.. aaj tum iske saat ho, kal agar tum issey alag ho jaogi na.. tab main aunga! Aur tab tumhe mujhse shaadi karna hi hoga. Warna tho tum jaanti ho mere Daddy kaun hai.. aur tumhe yeh yaad bhi hoga ki main apni baat ka kitna pakka hu..

Shreya gets worried and she decides to cash this moment.

She abruptly takes hold of Daya's hand and smiles at Mukund.

**Shreya**: Aww Mukund kitna sweet hai; hai na baby?

**Daya (shocked):** Baby.. ek minute yeh tum mujhe iss tarah-

**Shreya:** tum tho kuch bolo hi mat baby..

Daya glares at her and she pleads him not to speak.

**Shreya (turning to Mukund):** dekha.. Mere Mukku kitna accha hai, kaha than a maine baby! Khamokha dar rahe the hum log.. Mukund, you don't worry hum dono ka rishta na fevicol se juda hai. Kabhi tutega hi nahi.. aur dekho na kitna pyar karte hai yeh mujhse..

She looks to smile at Daya and it's the first time that he saw her up close, that too giving a dazzling smile and she looked pretty_.. DAYA! Don't look at her! Never…_

Mukund is taken aback but smiles and leaves. As the guy leaves Daya pulls his hand out of her grasp.

**Daya: (annoyed)** Kya tha woh sab?

**Shreya:** (with a sad face) majboori.. agar maine aisa nahi kia hota tho mujhe usse shaadi karna padta..

**Daya:** that's your problem! Iss mein mujhe-

**Shreya:** I know. Woh ab tumhe pareshan nahi karega.. aur mujhe bhi nahi; isliye jhoot bola hai maine!

**Daya:** kis haq se boldiya hai ki tum meri fiancé ho? Huh? Kya main tumse pyar karta hu? Nahi na.. nafrat karta hu main tum se! I'm sure tum bhi mujhse nafrat karti ho fir woh sab-

**Shreya:** majboori tha! (lowers her voice) Commissioner ka beta hai woh! Main uss jaise ajeeb insaan se shaadi nahi karna chahti.. maine usse jhoot bola ki mera koi lover hai. Tab jaake ruka hai woh, mere mom dad.. khushi khushi meri shaadi uss k saat karwaane ko tayyar hai. Main kya karti.. jaasus banke mera peecha kar raha hai woh. Aur maine iss mauke ka faaida uthaaya.. but, I'm sorry.

Daya feels bad for her as she's teary eyed. He's stunned as she wipes them away and looks at him with pride. He begins to feel that she's really brave.

**Shreya:** sach kaha hai tumne. Meri problem hai yeh- aur main ithni kamzor nahi ki iska saamna na karpaau. Abhi jaake ussey sach bol sakte ho tum. Main hi keh deti hu- MUKUND!

She begins to walk but he pulls her abruptly towards him and she ends up in his embrace staring at him. Mukund who's a few feet away hears her calling him and rushes back to enquire what's wrong.

**Daya:** (looking at Mukund) kuch nahi.. bas.. tumhari friend tumse kuch kehna bhul gayi hai. Humari shaadi mein zarur aana…

Daya turns to look at shreya and winks at her.

**Daya:** yahi kehna tha na tumhe? _Sweetie._.

**Shreya:** (her cheeks turning pink) m.. mujhe chodo na.. yeh sadak par hai hum..

He lets go of her. Shreya smiles at Mukund and nods.

**Shreya**: haan Mukund.. yahi kehna tha mujhe.. thank you. Tum humesha mere best friend rahoge.

**Mukund:** All the best shreya. As long as your happy with him.. I won't trouble you. Bye.. Aur haan! Yeh mat samjhna ki yeh humari aakhri mulaaqat hai.. tum dono pe humesha meri nazar rahegi..

He waves them bye and shreya takes a deep breath.

**Shreya:** (turns to Daya) thank you.. aaj tumne meri bohot madad ki..

**Daya:** hmm madad tho ki.. badle mein mujhe kya milega..

**Shreya:** Kya mutlab?

**Daya:** tumhe pareshan karthe hue bohot maza aata hai mujhe.. aage aage dekho hota hai kya?

**Shreya:** tum.. tum apne ehsaan ka faida nahi uthaa sakte!

**Daya:** (serious tone) yeh tho na-insaafi hai! Tum ne bhi tho jhut bola hai Mukund se, mujhse puche bagair. Lekin ghabraao mat! Main sirf pareshan karunga tumhe. Zalil nahi karunga..

Daya drinks his juice happily. Shreya to finishes her glass while constantly cursing her luck. _Yeh kaha fas gayi main.. iss akdoo k saat! _

**xxxx**

**Next Part:**

Daya decides to tease Shreya. He begins to walk closer towards her, they are in target room where Shreya is practising.

_Mere kareeb mat aao.. mere paas Gun hai…_

Daya laughs seeing her panicked face. He'd love to tease her more.

**xxx**

**A/N: so did u all like this chap? Review please.. thanks for reading.**


	5. Game plan

**A/N: **OMG 100+ reviews k liye thank you. Thank you everyone. Chutki- thanks dear. I know I need to be positive; thanks for being like a sweet sis. Your words healed my heart :-) oh Sweetz I will include the song when situation arises. N thanks I was about ask ya guys for help regarding songs :P

Dayashree, Sachin, love Dareya, Naina, misthi, faizee, devika, meri honey subhasree, Qmione, laxmi, wasiqa, sonali, guests n everyone- thank you so much.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / /xxx / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / **

**Aur Pyar Hogaya**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / xxx / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**Chapter four: Game Plan**

Daya finishes his second fruit drink, buys some chocolates and begins walking off.

Shreya is irritated.

**Shreya:** oye! Mr. Senior! Paise kaun bharega?

Daya turns to smile at her.

**Daya:** tum.. aur kaun?

**Shreya:** Kya? Lekin yeh sab tumne..

**Daya:** (smirks) muft mein ehsaan nahi karta main Miss Shreya.. bohot badi help ki maine tumhari; ithni choti si bill nahi bhar sakti?

**Shreya:** hey… hello (sees Daya sitting in his jeep)

**Daya:** jaldi karo.. bureau pohochna hai..

**Shreya:** (cursing under her breath) kaisa ghatiya Insaan hai, help k badle bill bharne ko keh raha hai…

She pays the money and goes to sit beside him with an irritated face as shop keeper commented on how adorable she looked with Daya.

'_Aap ki aur saab ki Jodi ek dum jhakas hai. Uparwala aise hi banaaye rakhein aapko..'_

'_tumhe pata bhi hai kya? Woh mera kuch nai- god tum apna kaam karo pehle..'_

'_Madam aise chote mote jhagde hothe rehte hai pyar mein, rooth gayi na aap apne unn se?'_

'_chupchaap paise lele., warna main jaari hu..'_

The shop keeper made a face and obeyed her.

Dareya are in jeep again. Shreya is forced to drive.

**Daya:** Chalo bhai drive karo tum.. main thak gaya hu yaarr.. (stretches himself as he jumps into the seat beside driver's)

**Shreya**: Kya main.. main kyu?

**Daya:** oye madam tumhara driver nahi hu main. Aur yeh mat bhulo ki main tumhari kitni help karchuka hu..

**Shreya:** God! Ithne baar bologe tho uss help ka koi matlab nahi rahega. so shut up!

**Daya:** thik hai Drive karo. Main chup rahunga!

She keeps recalling the events with shopkeeper, ACP sir, how Daya pushed her, how they got scolded by ACP sir for breaking the evidence, how she was made his partner and how he hugged her, how she had to pretend before Mukund.

_Kuch bhi sahi kyu nahi ho raha hai?_ She bangs her head in frustration while driving.

Daya sees this through the mirror.

**Daya:** Kya hua Miss Chotuu.. pareshan ho?

**Shreya:** Dikhta hai tho puchte kyu ho?

**Daya:** (laughs) haan par sunna tha tumse..

**Shreya:** (glares at him) bohot maza aata hai na tumhe yeh sab karne mein? Jab se mile ho sirf pareshan kar rahe ho mujhe! Kabhi ACP sir k saamne, kabhi Mukund k saamne..

**Daya:** Arey arey maine help ki hai tumhari Mukund k saamne. Ab dekho pareshaani tho mujhe bhi hogi na.. ab jab bhi woh aayega mujhe dikhaawa karna padega ki main tumse pyar karta hu. How irritating! Jab ki mujhe pyar pe vishwaas hi nahi..

**Shreya:** hmm.. bohot bada ehsaan kar chuke ho mujhpe huh? Bill bhar diya maine badle mein..

**Daya:** (laughs) chotuu yeh tho bas shuruaat hai. Abhi bohot saare bills bharne honge tumhe.. (winks at her)

She looks away fuming.

**Daya:** (smirks while remarking) bhai manna padega! Tumhe pareshaan karte hue maza aata hai.. sach mein.. (laughs)

(jeep stops)

**Daya: ** Kya hua?

**Shreya**: patha nahi kyu.. start hi nahi horaha! Achanak ruk gaya.. dekho na please!

Daya gets down and checks the engine.

**Daya:** Engine tho thik hai (squats to examine the tyres) tyres bhi thik hai..

At that moment shreya starts the jeep and begins to drive.

**Daya:** (shocked) oye hello! Yeh kya..

**Shreya:** (stops at some distance to talk) tum kitna bhi pareshaan karlo mujhe.. koi farak nahi parta- kyu ki main tumhe bhi pareshaan kar sakti hu. Ab bureau tak chalke aana.. _baby!_ (flashes a sweet smile and glares)

Daya is super angry n frustrated.

**Daya:** sabak sikhaana padega issko. Jitna socha hai usse bhi tough hai yeh! Arey ladki hai ki.. chudail? Beech sadak pe chod diya mujhe. Vallet bhi nahi hai.. paidal chalna padega.

**xxx**

**Scene shifts to cafeteria where Daya is talking with Freddy.**

**Freddy: **(laughs like maniac and almost slips from his chair) Hahaahaaaaa Daya sir.. Maza aagaya! Aap chalke aaye the bureau. Wow! Yeh Shreya bhi na.. mujhe patha hai kamal ki ladki hai, koot koot k bhara hua hai talent uss k andar.

**Daya:** (gives an irritated look) talent? Doosron ko sataane ka talent? Beshak hai uss mein. Par ek minute- Dost kiska hai re tu huh? Idea dede na.. tab se usski tareef kiye ja raha hai!

Abhi comes there and takes a chair.

**Abhi:** hey guys! Kya baatein chal rahi hai? Kisko idea chahiye huh?

**Daya:** mujhe.. (glares at Abhi and then freddy)

**Abhi:** oh.. ideas mere dimaag mein humesha dance karte rehte hai. Bolo kaisa idea chahiye? Kisi ladki ko pataana hai kya Daya? (laughs)

**Daya:** Nahi.. mere do best friends ka khoon karna hai..

**Abhi:** (shows mock seriousness) accha kaun hai aur kya naam hai unka? Ithna kya galat kardiya ki unka khoon kardoge tum?

**Daya:** (angry tone) Pucho ki kya nahi kiya. Arey jaante nahi ho kaun hai? sab se pehle tum! Uske baad yeh- yeh Freddy!

**Freddy:** (makes a terrified face) Arey nahi nahi sir.. mera khoon mat karo! Meri abhi abhi shaadi hui hai sir. Main margaya tho.. Aapko jokes kaun sunaayega, CID mein masti kaun karega? Meri biwi k liye kaun bartan dhoyega..

Daya and Abhi start laughing and Freddy too joins them as he realizes Daya was joking.

**Freddy: **haaha sir Aap bhi na, daraa diya mujhe!

**Abhi:** Freddy tu aasaani se dar jaate ho yar! Daya, pehle bolo ki ithna naraz kyu ho tum humse?

**Daya:** woh Shreya..

**Abhi:** Kya?

**Daya:** 'Kya' se Kya mutlab? Tumhari waje se mujhe uss k saat kaam karna pad raha hai.. Din raat jhelna pad raha hai! God!

**Abhi:** come on yar! Woh ithni buri nahi hai! Aur suna hai tum bohot pareshaan karte ho usse.. (Daya gives a surprised look) Tarika ne bataaya, dost bangayi woh shreya ki.. girl talk you know..

**Daya:** haan.. par kya faaida? Woh ulta mujhe pareshaan karti hai.. isse nahi chalega yar! Aisa kuch karna hoga ki uski bolti band hojaye! Aaj mujhe bureau tak chalke aana pada, usse sabak sikhaana hi hai!

**Abhi:** (goes to thinking mode) hmm… tu usko pareshaan karta hai tho woh bhi tujhe pareshaan karti hai..

**Daya**: haan aur kehti hai usse farak nahi padta..

**Abhi:** tu usse pareshaan karta hai tho use farak nahi padta.. (dimaag ki batti jali) agar tu uske saat accha bangaya tho?

**Daya:** (confused) Kya..

**Abhi:** Dekh! usske saat acche se pesh aa. fir dekhna uski bolti band hojayegi..

**Daya:** lekin.. main usse pareshaan karna chahta hu yar. Kuch waqt k liye hi sahi.. accha bangaya tho yeh mera defeat hoga-

**Abhi:** arey yar! Yeh tho kuch samjhta hi nahi.. (scoots closer to Daya) Dekh Daya, tu ek dum accha ban jaa uske saat, woh romantic movies mein hero karta hai na ladki ko pataane k liye waise.. fir dekh! Kitna pareshaan hoyegi woh.. soch soch k pareshaan hogi ki ithna accha kyu bangaya hai yeh! Aur kuch keh bhi nahi paayegi..

Daya thinks for a while and smirks. A grin spreads on his face and he gets up to hug him.

**Daya:** Abhijeet mere bhai! You are the best..

Daya smiles and leaves the cafeteria while Freddy is sitting confused.

**Freddy:** yeh kya idea de diya sir aapne? Iss idea se shayad woh dono dost banjayenge..

**Abhi:** (smiles) main bhi yahi chahta hu Freddy! Main nahi chahta ki mera gentleman Daya kisi ladki ko aise hi pareshaan karein.. woh dost banjaaye yahi accha hoga dono k liye!

Freddy agrees.

**xxx**

**Scene shifts to target room:**

Shreya is practising to shoot the target which is 100 mts away. She's smiling in victory thinking Daya must be still on the way and he might not know Nagesh is caught and the case is solved.

She hears footsteps approaching from behind n turns. Its him with a devilish smirk on his face.

**Shreya**: tum… tum yaha.. (notices that door to target room is locked) Door kyu lock kar diya..

Daya is taking silent steps towards her and she is backing off.

**Shreya:** (tensed) kya.. kya kar rahe ho tum.. (chides herself for being chicken) kyu aaye ho yaha…

**Daya:** (smiles sweetly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear) aise hi..

**Shreya: **aise hi?

**Daya:** kyu tumhe dekhne nahi aa sakta hu kya? Hmm?

**Shreya:** k.. kya bakwaas hai yeh..

He takes a step closer and she backs off again.

**Daya**: Bakwaas hai yeh? Mukund k saamne kaho na.. ki yeh bakwaas hai, ki tum mujh se pyar nahi karti..

**Shreya:** Kya- tum- GOD! Main darti nahi.. black-mail karre ho mujhe? Keh dungi main- ki main tumse pyar vyar nahi karti..

**Daya:** (makes a sad face) aisa mat kaho na.. uss Mukund ne hi mujhe ithna accha seekh diya hai, ki ladne se kuch nahi hota. Pyar se jeeta jaata hai. usse sach bolke upset mat karo please..

**Shreya**: Kya mutlab?

**Daya:** main soch raha tha.. ki kyu na main tumse pyar karlu?

**Shreya**: (shocked) KYA?

**Daya:** (laughs) Mukund k samne tho mujhe karna padega. Waise bhi, acting karne ki aadat nahi hai mujhe tho- sahi mein kar leta hu. Woh kya hai meri koi girlfriend nahi hai.. aur naa hi kabhi thi. Socha woh honour tumhe deduu..

Shreya begins to fidget under his gaze and begins to walk but he stops her and moves closer.

**Shreya**: (backs off while gulping) chale jaao yaha se. mere kareeb mat aana.. mere paas gun hai! Aur main chilla dungi huh?

**Daya:** haha.. chillao chillao.. koi nahi sunega sweetie!

**Shreya:** (panicked) yeh yeh kaisa Mazak hai.. raasta chodo.. (her back hits the wall n she closes her eyes hoping for the worse)

**Daya:** (takes the gun from her hands) yeh gun mera hai miss chotuu.. aaj k liye chod deta hu tumhe.

She opens her eyes and realizes that she had been practising with someone else's gun.

**Daya:** (backs of from her smiling) Raat bohot hogai hai, tumhe jaldi ghar jaana chahiye..

He leaves the target room smirking; leaving behind a confused Shreya to comprehend what happened.

**Xxx**

**Next part: **Daya starts being extremely nice Shreya is irked. She sees him with Aditi and misunderstands. He's hurt during a fight and she visits him in hospital.

_Main jaa rahi hu.._

_Jaake bhi jaa nahi paogi. Tumhara kuch yahi rahega mere paas.. tumhari baatein.. aur mera bhi le jaarahi ho kuch.._

_Kya.._

_Mera dil.._

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / xxx / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**A/N:** Aww Daya sir flirting n doing sweet things. How I wish aisa pyar mujhe mile! **Did u like this chap?**

**Review please!**

Another chapter I typed down after having a long frustrated day! Uff yeah I need to meditate. Emotional ho rahi hu aaj kal. So guys, this is probably last chap before I prepare for exams. Exams are coming up in December first week; so I need to read n get a very good grade again; warna Mom Dad maarenge. LOL. I may add one chap to Revenge before I take your leave. Hoping to get some more amazing reviews. Thank you all.


End file.
